The goal of the Laboratory of Computer Science is the exploitation of computer technology for medical information processing through the design and implementation of actual working automated medical information systems which can be transferred to other health care institutions. The strategy we have chosen is to develop computer system modules, each of which is designed for a specific area of medical information processing and all of which taken together will provide a "total" information processing system for a hospital or other institution. Modules under active development include an automated medications system for use at MGH and a completely automated medical record system (COSTAR - Computer-Stored Ambulatory Record) in use for the past two years at Harvard Community Health Plan in Boston. Immediate goals are to: a) improve the designs of existing modules to make them more efficient tools for providing quality care, and b) concentrate efforts on enhancing the transferability of these modules, particularly a generalized version of COSTAR. The major effort toward enhancing transferability will be developing an operational version of MUMPS Standard and popularizing this language, and to provide application program "packages" in this MUMPS Standard. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bowie, J. and Barnett, G.O.: MUMPS - An Economical and Efficient Time-Sharing System for Information Management. Computer Programs in Biomedicine, 6:11-22, 1976. Cass, W., Barnett, G.O., Studney, D.R., Rabinowitz, A.C. and Justice, N.: A Diagnostic Coding Scheme for Ambulatory Care Medicine. Clin. Research, April, 1976, p. 296A.